


Stay

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey finally finds the words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> About a year after Ian gets back from four years in the army

"Jesus fuck, Mickey!" Ian shouts, causing Mickey to raise his hands in surrender and hiss for Ian to be quiet. "It's hard to be quiet when I just found out my boyfriend is still sleeping around with random sluts!" but he lowers his voice nonetheless.

They had been officially together since Ian got back from the army, they had written back and forth for the four years Ian was gone, Mickey had divorced Svetlana and his dad went awol. Not many people knew but everyone who mattered did: Mandy, Fiona, and Lip.

"You know that's cheating right?" Ian asks with a raised eyebrow, still fuming.

"Fuck" Mickey mutters before looking around them at their surrounding neighbors at the block party being hosted at his house, none of which had heard anything, and grabbing Ian by the wrist to drag him downstairs. Once safely at the bottom of the stairs he explains "I only do it to keep up appearances."

Ian scoffs and pulls his wrist from Mickey's grasp "It's still cheating." His eyes are icy cold when he says this and it hurts Mickey's heart to see. Ian's eyes hadn't been like that since he left for the army.

"It doesn't mean shit, you know that" Mickey tries to assure

"We have been over this time and time again Mickey." Ian huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. "I told you, any bitches after Svetlana and I was done."

Mickeys heart drops to the bottom of his stomach "Fuck Ian," he bites his lip and tries to think of the words to say to keep Ian from leaving again. He didn't have the words last time but he needed them this time.

Ian scoffs again, it's a cold bitter sound "I should've just stayed in the army" he mutters as he shoulders his way past Mickey to start up the stairs.

"Yeah, maybe you should have." he says it quietly, so quietly he isn't sure if Ian even heard him. But the way Ian freezes on the second step up Mickey knows he did. "Look Ian, I won't ever give you what you want but" Mickey sucks in a breath before continuing "but I'm giving you all I have okay?" Ian is facing him now, face like stone "Listen, if you really want to leave I won't stop you." Mickey shrugs "But I wish you would stay"

Ian looks at him coldly for another beat. Then his face crumbles and he just looks so tired. "That's all I wanted, Mickey" a relieved smile finds its way onto his lips "You know none of the shit that has happened in the past five years would've happened if you had just said that sooner" he melts then, leaning forward into Mickey who, in turn, wraps his arms around Ian.

They weren't usually affectionate but sometimes situations called for it "Listen, I'll stop sleeping around, but we need to get the fuck out of here, maybe not far, still close to family, but at least out of this fucking neighborhood" Ian laughs against Mickey's shoulder and presses a kiss to the fabric there

"I couldn't agree more"


End file.
